percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Power of Eriz Chapter 2
Meriweather Bombing: Exavier's Nightmare '''RUNNING THROUGH THE SCHOOL, '''in swimming trunks isn't that comfortable. Their are three reasons for that: when its still wet, its kinda heavy, two your barely capable of running with other staring and the third one is completely off topic, but I also have a two hundred pound reptilian hybrid chasing after me! I ditched him after making my way through the cafeteria and a bunch of doubled over classrooms. After finally finding a private place, I changed clothes, which with experience at Camp Half-Blood, wasn't that hard. I had a bunch of half-siblings and plenty of them were girls, so you either changed fast or you'd have your half-sister starting at you in awe. Yes, I know girls can be weird sometimes. Anyways, after making a last ditch effort, I found myself face to face with old barf-bag breath. He didn't seem that happy. But I thought he'd actually love playing hide and go seek, or tag in a big school like Meriweather. "You've got a lot of nerve, challenging me! I'm the best at hunting prey in all of the lakes in this god forsaken rock!" He bellowed. I cringed in disgust at the way he had phrased his sentence. He said it as if, he thought he were better than humanity. Better than the gods. Even better than creation. . . "You honestly haven't let that whole, people using you speech sync in. But don't worry, I'll be very slow this time." I nodded, like an idiot, that way he'd understand. "Nyx. . . is . . . u. . . sing . . . you." I nodded once more with a big smile on my face. I didn't know who this Nyx was, but if she was really going to send and idiot like Alabaster to my school trying to kill me off, it wasn't going to work. She had to know that I was smart enough to foreseen horror anytime coming. Besides I prevented her own mother from arising last winter. These evil goddess were actually kinda dumb. "Enough with your ideal talk! I'm going to end your pathetic life right now!" Bellowing in anger, he made a regurgitating sound as a black spherical shape purged out of his mouth. The moment that thing hit the ground my eyes widened. It was a bomb. But not just any bomb, I could tell just by looking at it that it was a densely charged with imperial magic bomb. It was compacted with enough man-power to blow up half of New York, and I was just talking about a city, imagine if he actually knew how to use the magnitude correctly. He could destroy the entire control in less than a week. "Where did you get than Alabaster!" I chided. "Hmph, I have my ways." He cracked a creepy dry smile. "It doesn't matter anyways because, your history child of Mars, say hello to Hades for me!" Slashing at the tiny leather hanging off the top, the bomb to ignition and began to spark. Within seconds, the explosion happened. I blacked out almost instantaneously. In my dream, I noticed a woman sitting on top of a throne, as signor barf-breath knelt to her in humble respect. Where ever this place was, it was awful. It was within some hidden away church and seemed to be abandoned for quite some time, my guess was three or four years tops. I was now sporting my clothes, a sky blue shirt, with a pair of cargo pants and sneakers. My hair was also dry now as apposed to being completely dosed. Slowly and quietly I made my way towards them in ghost form. Alabaster seemed to be conveying his mission and the supposed success of it. Although, I knew he'd been celebrating far too early. He didn't retrieve my body, considering his brain size was denser than a marble ball. The woman held long black hair and powerful eyes than held the shade of purple glass. She also wore a long black dress and seemed to be having the worse hair day in the history of bad hair days. "I see, and what of the body?" She finally said as Alabaster finished relaying the occurrences of his mission. "Body?" He hesitated. "Don't tell me you didn't retrieve the body?!" The woman said. "Umm," He hesitated to look at her in the eyes. "No, forgive me, mistress, it's just I thought you wanted him executed alone. I never thought . . ." "Exactly!" She claimed boldly. "You never think! You've only failed me this time, the next time, I'll have you imprisoned in Tartarus for all of eternity. You remember the myth of Prometheus right?" "Yes mistress, he was chained to a mountain side and was feasted upon by a bird, every night his organs would regenerate and by day the bird would feast." "That is what awaits you if you fail me again! But don't worry, instead of that, I'll also combine it with your worse nightmare. Now begone, you insufferable fool!" Waving her hand away, the vision faded and I awoke in the middle of rubble as sirens could be heard approaching. Quickly mustering myself up, I rose. I didn't have time to think, so I raced through the streets avoiding eye contact from strangers as I made my way towards the train station. Even with monsters being good hunters underground, I needed a quick way of getting back to Mr. Brunner. I need to tell him what happened today, and what I expect to come. Closing my eyes, I yearned for my father's guidance, sadly he said nothing. He was just a lost hope. I couldn't rely on him here, all I could do, is make sure that Mr. Brunner could make up a good excuse. As I reached the train, it closed the doors behind me, and I settled down as for I was safe, until the next thirteen stations. The Power of Eriz Chapter 3 Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Chapter Page